


We'll Be a Pair of Kings

by bcharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcharold/pseuds/bcharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower me with kisses </p><p>e v e r y w h e r e </p><p>and with as much passion as you like </p><p> </p><p>basically a poem from Louis to Harry that's all very fluffy yada yada yada</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be a Pair of Kings

Harry, 

I want you to listen to every word I say 

just make me feel important 

Comfort me with words that might be useless 

but say them anyways 

Tell me everything you're thinking 

Tell me every thought that every crosses your mind 

Tell me you love me when you're even slightly feeling it 

I want to know you inside and out 

I want to explore your body for hours and hours 

I want to memorise every nook and cranny 

and touch it with every part of my body 

sing softly in my ear 

and tell me I'm your heaven 

I like feeling like I'm pleasant 

Tell me I'm lovely 

and loveable 

and love spoiled 

and that you love me 

Shower me with kisses 

e v e r y w h e r e 

and with as much passion as you like 

anytime and anywhere that you like 

tell me you love me 

kiss me like I'm leaving; 

the only way to make me stay is to 

kiss me 

and kiss me hard 

make me hard

tell me you love me 

steal my phone and take pictures of yourself 

set them as my wallpaper so I always think of you 

Take naked pictures 

Make me gasp when I open my phone 

and make me unexpectedly and uncomfortably hard in public in front of strangers 

truly, 

I don't mind. 

I want you to cook for me 

make me everything possible 

I promise I'll try it cause it came form you

and I trust you 

I trust you. 

I'll follow you down a haunted alley way 

I'll let you blindfold me and guide me through and cactus maze with only your voice leading me

I'll tell the world about us if you tell me it'll be okay 

because I trust you 

Hold my hand whenever you can 

Hold it and never let go 

never let me go 

Be sentimental and mushy and lovey dovey because 

(shhhhh don't tell anybody) 

I actually love it. 

But joke around with me too 

make me laugh 

make fun of me 

play fight me 

tease me 

cause I love a good laugh 

Then turn it all off and make sweet love to me 

call me handsome and pretty and beautiful 

tell me you love me 

Never listen to vicious remarks about us. 

Know that want we're doing is 100% right in every way. 

Me loving you with everything I got is right in every way. 

Be my prince 

and I'll be your? Your prince too? 

Yeah I'll be your prince 

We'll be princes. 

A Pair of Kings. 

haha

Keep me warm in the freezing London weather 

hold me and make me tea and kiss me and sing to me 

On our days off, at home, in London, with you, are my favourite days. 

No worries about being caught doing something naughty by one of the boys

no worries about hiding in public 

no worries about lack of sleep 

overall just no worry. 

at home we can touch whenever we want 

we can sing as loudly as we want and stick our hands down each others pants 

clothes aren't necessary at all at home and neither are boundaries 

home's a nice place 

you can tell me anything you want, make me do whatever you want 

I really just want to make you happy. 

whether that be by words or songs or sex I'll just try to make you happy 

no matter how fucking huge you get you'll always be the little, cheeky, curly haired, stunningly beautiful kid that I met in the bathroom 

wow that was cheesy 

but this is kinda like a confession I guess do why not let it all out

But you're not the only Styles I love 

your family is amazing 

I love how our mums are best friends too 

Gemma is on a different level of fantastic and she's kinda like the big sister I never had 

(not that I need anymore sisters) 

but really, 

your family is a big factor on the pro list of being with you 

but actually 

everything about being with you is a pro

You're just a pro, Haz 

a pro at everything. 

You can do anything you set your mind to 

whether that be in your career 

with your family 

and even with the situation we've been put in. 

you said from day one that you would never deny us 

you would never pretend to be attracted to someone else 

you would never flat out lie 

and you've been truly astounding with that 

I wish I could put up to people like you 

You actually inspire me. 

You're a really great person 

I'm so lucky I get to call you the things I can.

To say that you're my boyfriends and soul mate and best mate is something I'm so proud to say 

you really are the best friend someone could have

but I also get to blow you, just another plus 

and you can also tell me you love me 

but don't ever fall in love, Harry 

because all things that fall, break 

and we're not ever breaking. 

Ever. 

We're Harry and Louis. 

Louis and Harry. 

hell, we're Larry 

and we're not breaking 

I plan on waking up to the smell of your shampoo and the shape of your body for the rest of my life 

I'm gonna snuggle into your chest and lazily kiss your neck 

Or I'm gonna grab you from behind and wrap my hands Round your waist 

Then, if we're in complete privacy, I'll snog you so much. 

I'll make your mouth swollen and smiling and just think how lucky I am

Then we'll get up to shower together 

or make tea 

or maybe we might not even leave bed that day 

maybe we'll go to your mums house one night 

and maybe mine too 

and maybe we'll plan to be there when no one else is home. 

I might just fuck you in my childhood room

We could fall asleep under the eyes of Coldplay and John mayor 

(the posters in my room) 

and we could share my bed under the window that looks right into our back garden 

Then when we wake up we might just stare at each other 

it might be a bit surreal having the love of my life in the room I grew up in 

And once we've properly woken up we'll take a stroll downstairs to greet my family 

You'll be wearing pajama pants but I'll probably only be boxer clad. 

you might feel a bit uncomfortable but I'll make sure you grab my ass 

my mum will laugh and tell us to tone it down 

Lottie and Fizzy might be a little distant because they secretly still fancy you and it isn't fair that their older brother gets to date the heartthrob 

but daisy and phoebe will completely love you 

maybe almost as much as I do 

nah that's not possible 

I'm going to hold your hand all the time 

I'm always going to touch you somehow 

I'm going to fill your body with marks telling others that you're mine. 

I just want to tell the world that you're mine, boyyyy 

And I'm going to love you as much as possible 

I'll love you until the day my heart stops beating 

I'll love you even after that 

Forever, Harry. 

I'll love you forever. 

yours sincerely, 

Louis

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: bc-larry


End file.
